Ocean Dreams
by Hook's Daughter
Summary: KillianxAriel. The ocean, a place that is known to be tranquil and peaceful but what goes on underneath the water is something completely different.


[This is NOT based fully on Disney's version 'The Little Mermaid'; it is based on the original one by Hans Christian Andersen, the Disney version and also added bits from me. So it's a mix.]

"Ariel" a voice boomed through the waters.

There was no reply.

The elderly King Triton sighed. He grew tired of his daughter constantly wondering off. Since the age of fifteen, the age in which she was trusted to venture to the surface and watch the world above the waters, Ariel had been spending more and more time watching the humans and now at the age of twenty three Ariel had been to the surface many times.

"She's watching that boy again" Attina explained with a snarl.

She was fed up of her father's attention always being on her youngest sister.

"Get someone to bring her to me" Triton ordered to one of his servants.

Meanwhile at the surface a red-headed girl was peering behind a rock.

The sun had just set; but the clouds were tinted with crimson. The sea was calm, and the air mild and crisp. A large ship, with three masts, came to a stop a little away from where she watching. She could see people sat on deck. She could hear the echo of music and she watched as the people aboard danced.

As the evening seeped darker she watched as two of the men went around lighting lanterns. She thought to herself how pretty they were and she longed to go closer. With a few seconds of thought she decided to go closer. She ducked up head underwater as she swam cautiously towards the ship.

As she was in touching distance of the ship she bobbed her head back up and she saw a small circular window, she swam up to it and peered in. She could see more people dressed smartly as the people on the deck had dressed only this time someone in particular caught her attention. He looked to be older than her, maybe by a good few years. She watched as he danced with a girl, she looked to be younger than him but only slightly. Her long, blonde hair dancing behind her as she was swung around and around but then the boy stopped dancing and took her hand and they disappeared from her sight.

She frowned as she wondered where he had gone. She backed away from the ship to see if she could see where he had gone.

Just when she was thinking of giving up, she saw him. He had appeared on deck and now one of the men had begun to set off fireworks.

She had never seen fireworks before and she jumped in fright as she watched them soar off and explode in all directions.

As the lights illuminated the ship she could help but admire the young boy's natural good looks.

Then one of the men started to shout,

"THREE CHEERS FOR KILLIAN AND HIS SOON TO BE WIFE"

Then everyone on the ship cheered loudly as they raised a bottle in the air.

She knew she wasn't allowed to be out this late and that she would get in trouble for it but she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from the boy who she now knew was named Killian.

Then a deep rumbling was heard. The waves had suddenly begun to get faster and bigger, flashes in the sky were now lighting up the seas. A storm had gathered from the all the heat of the days before.

She saw the people on deck desperately trying to blow out the lanterns and control the sails but they weren't having any luck.

The ship seemed to have a mind of its own; it was being dragged closer and closer to the rocks.

Ariel swam as quickly as she could to the rocks and watched as she prayed the ship would be ok.

Unfortunately the ship began to creep closer and closer towards the rocks. There was nothing she could do but watch as the ship crashed into the rocks and began to sink.

She looked on in horror as people tried to hold on to bits of wood and mast. She desperately tried to search for Killian through the mayhem and darkness but she couldn't see him.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw him struggling, trying to stay afloat on a bit of wood.

He had drifted apart from the others and he was failing to stay on.

"What to do" Ariel muttered to herself as she looked between Killian and the rest of the crew who most of them had now disappeared under the waves.

Then, out of the corner of her eye she saw that he too had disappeared.

Without a seconds thought she swam out towards the piece of wood to which he had just been holding onto.

After just a minute she was at the spot where she had last seen him, she too then went below the waters.

She saw him straight away, he was sinking fast and his eyes were tightly shut.

She swam fast and swift and soon grabbed hold of him. He was heavy to pull but she just about managed.

When she pulled him above the water his eyes were still closed, had she had not seen his chest rising she would assume he was dead.

With both arms firmly around his chest she began to pull him in the direction of the shore, but waves were too fierce and she struggled against them.

Just kept losing grip and began to wonder if there was any hope in saving him, but she kept on going and going until she got to the shore.

With a little help from the waves he was finally safe on the shore.

She looked down at him, she had never seen such beauty but her train of thought was broken as he suddenly began to cough and splutter his eyes flicked open.

Startled that he had suddenly awakened she quickly disappeared from sight.


End file.
